Sur l'Autoroute du Purgatoire
by lilith-tw-vd-hp
Summary: TRADUCTION d'un One-Shot de Sofia313. Les humains ont le Paradis et l'Enfer. Mais qu'en est-il des vampires ? Qu'a-t-il pu bien arriver à Kol ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre original:**** On the Highway to Purgatory.**

**Disclaimer:**** TVD appartient à la CW et à L.J Smith. Cette histoire appartient à Sofia313, je n'en suis que la traductrice.**

_« Nous avons un fils, mon amour. »_

_« Kol… »_

_« Kol ! Arrêtes de tirer les cheveux de ta sœur ! »_

_« Viens, petit frère ! Je vais t'apprendre comment utiliser cette épée. »_

_« Kol ! Est-ce que tu as pris le cheval de ton père ? »_

_« Evidemment, petit frère. Je peux te parler des femmes … »_

_« Tu l'as embrassé ? Comment c'était ? »_

_« Viens Kol, je veux que tu goutes le vin. »_

_« Pardonnes-moi, mon fils… »_

_« Je l'ai fait pour toi ! Je ne veux plus perdre d'enfants »._

_« Nous ne devons pas forcément être des monstres, Kol. »_

_« Nous sommes une famille… »_

_« Non ! Non, s'il-vous-plait ! Je vous en pris, ne me tuez pas ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu es ? »_

_« Démon …»_

_« Monstre … »_

_« Un jour tu le payeras … »_

_« Bonjour, petit frère. »_

_« Kol ? C'est bon, c'est moi, Elijah. »_

_« Tu as été dans ce cercueil pendant presque un siècle. »_

_« Je suis l'hybride ! Je ne peux pas être tué ! »_

_« Oh Kol, tu sais je ne peux pas être hypnotisé.»_

_« J'espérais que tu pourrais aider ta petite sœur … »_

_« Cette famille n'existait plus bien avant qu'on ne sache pour le remède. »_

_« Jeremy ! Maintenant ! »_

Les Ténèbres. Kol cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce que … Il se leva et regarda autour de lui. Où diable était-il ? L'endroit ressemblait à une sorte de désert, de friche. Le sol était rocheux et il y avait quelques arbres rabougris qui poussaient ici et là. Le ciel était noir, plein de nuages noirs. Il n'y avait rien ici. Que diable se passait-il ?

Kol commençait à être agacé. Cette foutue sorcière l'avait-elle envoyé dans une sorte d'arrière pays ? Il allait définitivement faire payer chacun d'eux pour ça. A qui pensaient-ils avoir à faire ? Mais, il devait d'abord retourner à la civilisation. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucune idée de la direction à prendre. L'endroit avait l'air d'être géant. Rien, à part le désert à perte de vue. Quand il allait mettre la main sur cette sorcière …

-Salut toi, dit une voix féminine. Tu dois être nouveau.

Kol se retourna et vit une femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Elle portait une longue robe blanche. Kol grimaça. Il se sentait vraiment d'avoir une petite … collation.

-Bonjour chérie, dit-il. Est-ce qu'on fait de la randonnée ici, ou quelque chose d'autre ? Il y aurait une voiture par ici ?

La femme se mordit la lèvre.

-Ah, ok, t'es pas au courant.

-Excuse moi ?

La femme soupira.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait commencer par quelque chose de facile. Je m'appelle Lexi.

-C'est un très jolie nom, dit Kol en souriant chaleureusement. C'est le diminutif d'Alexandra ?

-Alexia en faite, mais ce n'est pas important. On a vraiment besoin de parler.

-Evidemment, _love_. Je m'appelle Kol.

-Ok, ravie de te rencontrer. Tu te rappelles comment tu es arrivé ici ?

Kol leva un sourcil. Il ne s'en souvenait pas mais cela devait être dû à ce p***** de sort.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ça ?

Lexi fit un pas vers lui.

-S'il-te-plait, c'est vraiment important. Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé avant que tu ne te réveilles ici ?

Kol pinça ses lèvres. Cette femme était-elle une sorte de hippies « new age » ou quelque chose comme ça ? Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

-Ecouté, chérie, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'amènes pas juste à ta voiture ?

Elle semblait frustrée.

-Bien, j'essayais d'être sensible mais je suppose que je vais juste devoir le dire. T'es mort.

Il la regarda pendant un cours moment puis rigola.

-Depuis des siècles, ma belle.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Non, non, je veux pas dire mort vivant. Tu es juste … mort mort.

Kol renifla.

-Et toi, tu dois être … dingue dingue. Mais ok, je ne suis pas difficile.

Il était sur le point de l'attraper et de la mordre quand elle attrapa son visage de ses deux mains. Cela le stoppa.

-Penses-y, dit-elle fermement. Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles ?

_« Jeremy, maintenant ! »_

Douleur. Flammes ... Kol sursauta et recula.

-Qu'est-ce que … Non … C'est pas vrai. C'est une espèce de blague ?

La femme lui lança un regard compatissant.

-Non, je crains que non. Tu es vraiment mort. Mais hey ! Moi aussi, si ça te fait te sentir mieux.

-Non, pas vraiment, la cassa Kol. C'est juste génial ! J'ai été tué par un adolescent !

-Ouch !, murmura Lexi. J'ai été tué par le frère de mon meilleur ami …

Kol n'entendait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Lui, Kol Mickaelson, a été tué par un pathétique humain qui n'était même pas assez âgé pour acheter de l'alcool ! C'était juste … déprimant. Attendez une minute …

-C'est quoi cette endroit ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est pas l'enfer, répondit Lexi. Mais ce n'est définitivement pas le paradis non plus.

Kol n'était pas d'humeur pour les énigmes.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

Lexi souri.

-Bienvenue au Purgatoire.

**FIN**

**Et voilà ! C'est la fin ! :D**

**Etant donner que c'est seulement ma deuxième traduction, j'attends vos commentaires (qu'il soit bon ou mauvais). Ca ne prend qu'une minute ****.**

**Ma prochaine traduction sera Matchmaker de Sofia313 encore une fois (Merci à Nina59210 de me l'avoir fait découvrir !). L'histoire sera semblable à celle de Trois Raisons, ma première traduction.**

**A la prochaine ! Clara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou !**

**Et oui ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! L'auteur, Sofia313, a décidé d'écrire une suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que le premier chapitre ! )**

**En tout cas, laissez-moi vos commentaires ! (bon ou mauvais ! :D)**

**EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM**

Kol regarda les flammes pales du feu de camp. Tout avait l'air … différent. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant mais cet endroit, ce … purgatoire était comme une pale copie du monde des vivants. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était réellement mort. Cette pensée le mit en colère. Il aurait dû mettre en morceau tout le monde dans cette pathétique ville et bruler le tout quand il en avait la chance. _Ça craint_, pensa-t-il.

-Et voilà, dit Lexi, tout en ajoutant quelques morceaux de bois au feu de camp.

Kol l'avait presque oublié.

-Pourquoi avons-nous encore besoin d'un feu de camp ? demanda-t-il agacé. Nous sommes morts, quelle différence ça fait ?

Lexi s'assit sur le rochet et le regarda.

-C'est vrai, nous n'en avons pas forcément besoin mais j'ai pensé que ça serait bien. Beaucoup d'entre nous se souviennent de ce que les choses comme la chaleur faisaient.

Brusquement, Kol la regarda.

-Nous ? Combien d'autres sont là ?

Lexi sourit.

-Toutes les créatures qui sont déjà mortes, donc beaucoup.

Kol renifla.

-Où sont-ils donc tous alors ?

-Ils sont ici, crois-moi. Tu peux te considérer chanceux que je sois celle qui t'ai trouvé en premier.

Kol était sur le point de la casser en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin ou qu'il ne voulait pas de sa compagnie quand il lui venu à l'esprit qu'il pourrait l'utiliser pour avoir un peu plus d'informations. Après tout, il ne connaissait rien de cet endroit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il.

-Certains des habitants ici sont assez … désagréables. Tu vois, c'est comme une prison. Nous sommes tous coincés ici pour … l'éternité je suppose. Certains d'entre nous veulent seulement une vie paisible après la mort mais les autres … ils aiment provoquer la violence et le chaos.

Kol sourit presque.

-Attends, tout le monde est coincé ici ? Pas juste les « méchants » ?

Lexi hocha de la tête.

-Oui. Ça ne fait aucune différence qui on était quand on était vivants, ou morts-vivants, nous sommes encore tous considérés comme des abominations. Des crimes contre nature. C'est là que nous finissons tous.

Kol y réfléchit pendant un moment. Ça commençait à être intéressant. Si c'était une prison alors il pourrait trouver une sortie. Aucune prison ne le retiendrait.

-Alors à quel point est grand cet endroit ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais la communauté où je vis n'est pas très loin donc tu es le bienvenue si tu le désires.

-Quelle communauté ?

-C'est un endroit pour ceux qui veulent avoir une vie paisible après la mort.

Kol roula des yeux.

-Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

-Je voulais te donner un peu de temps pour te faire à l'idée. Crois-moi, tu n'es pas le premier nouveau venu que je croise.

-Bien. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je marchais. J'aime passer des moments seule parfois.

-Tu n'as pas peur de ces autres résidents ?

-Bien sûr que si mais je sais comment les éviter. Et ils sont généralement trop occupés à se battre entre eux.

-Donc, ils n'ont pas de leader ? demanda Kol négligemment.

-Je ne pense pas, ils ne sont pas très organisés. La plupart d'entre eux sont plus ou moins fous. Je suppose que c'est ce qui arrive quand on reste ici assez longtemps.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

Lexi eu l'air pensive.

-Tu sais quoi, je ne sais pas. Tu es mort en quelle année ?

-2013.

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je suis ici depuis deux ans. C'est drôle, ça ressemble plus à deux jours. Mais le temps n'a pas vraiment d'importance ici. Beaucoup de choses n'ont pas d'importance ici. Nous n'avons pas besoin de manger ou dormir ou faire des choses que l'on ne veut pas. C'est une bonne chose de faire quelque chose sinon tu pourrais devenir une statue. C'est ce qui est arrivé à certains d'entre nous.

Kol était sacrément sûr que ça ne lui arriverait pas. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rester ici.

-Alors ? Quel genre d'activité d'après mort recommandes-tu ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Et bien, certains d'entre nous ont construit eux-mêmes leurs maisons. Notre communauté est agréable mais je dois te prévenir, l'endroit est plutôt mort.

Kol grogna et roula des yeux.

-Trop tôt ? demanda Lexi.

Kol ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à la mort mais ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose qu'il aurait pût imaginer. Son esprit était déjà en train de formuler des plans pour utiliser toutes ces informations à son avantage. Cet endroit ne sera plus le même après qu'il en ait finit. Il devait planifier sa vengeance. Personne ne pouvait le tuer sans en payer le prix. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, il se jura à lui-même qu'il aurait sa vengeance. Mais en attendant, il devait essayer d'agir comme un bon campeur. Il utiliserait cette femme afin d'obtenir ce dont il avait besoin.

-Je voudrais bien rencontrer cette communauté, dit-il en souriant. Une vie paisible après la mort me conviendrait bien.

Lexi hocha de la tête.

- Très bien, suis-moi alors.

Kol ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses fesses quand elle se leva et se retourna. Il n'eut aucun problème pour la suivre.

-Bien sûr, ma douce, je suis juste derrière toi.

**EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM**

**Voilà la fin du chapitre ! Pour l'instant, l'auteur ne sait pas quand elle postera d'autres chapitres car elle a en cours plusieurs autres histoires.**

**En tout cas, dès que l'auteur postera, je me mettrais à la traduction et vous le posterais ! )**

**Laissez-moi vos commentaires (bon ou mauvais) ! :) En attendant, je vais poster un autre OS sur les Originels au centre d'une thérapie familiale qui devrait bientôt arriver.**

**A plus ! ) **

**Clara.**


End file.
